Château Picard
Château Picard was the Picard family estate and vineyards in La Barre, France. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard grew up in the Picard family home on the estate. His father, Maurice Picard, maintained the house and vineyard in a traditional fashion, without advanced technology. Maurice and his wife Yvette had frequent discussions about installing a replicator in the house; Maurice felt that such conveniences were a threat to important values. His son Robert succeeded him and maintained his traditions; the house still did not have a replicator as of 2367. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard left the family home in 2323 to enlist in Starfleet. During his Starfleet career, he visited the estate at least twice, in 2347 and 2367. In 2371, a fire claimed the lives of Robert Picard and his son René Picard. After his retirement from Starfleet in 2385, Jean-Luc Picard moved to the estate. ( ; ; ) Two vintages they were known for producing was the estate red wines and Chateau La Barre. Chateau Picard was available to the public since at least 2249, and one particularly noteworthy vintage year of Chateau La Barre was 2294. ( ; ) After resigning in protest from Starfleet in the 2380s, former-Admiral Jean-Luc Picard moved to Château Picard and took over the vineyards. Unlike the aversions to the use of modern technology that his father Maurice and his older brother Robert had on the family property, Jean-Luc employed and installed modern conveniences, such as automatic watering vehicles for the fields, surveillance devices to provide security feeds to quickly view the entire property, holographic screens (such as one in the kitchen to easily watch the news while preparing meals), and most poignantly, a kitchen replicator, which his mother Yvette Picard and sister-in-law Marie Picard had argued for during their marriages to their respective husbands. ( ; ) In an alternate future, Jean-Luc Picard also retired to Château Picard, while suffering the early stages of Irumodic Syndrome. ( ) File:Picard family home.jpg|The Picard family home, as seen in 2367 File:Picard family home grounds.jpg|The grounds of the family home in 2367 File:La Barre.jpg|The vinyard in 2367 File:Château Picard.jpg|The vineyard at Château Picard in 2399 File:Picard's bedroom.jpg|Picard's bedroom at the Château in 2399 Appendices Background information The Picard Vineyards were vineyards mentioned as owned by the Picard family mentioned in a section of the Picard family album prepared for , but not seen on-screen. According to the album, it had been tended by the family since the first half of the 23rd century. In 2234, the spring bottlings of this vineyard were tasted at a wine tasting at Starfleet Academy organized by . Before 2305, the Bordeaux wines of Chateau Picard were awarded the Appellation Bordeaux contrôlée. The same year, the vinery was also awarded a "Certificate of Excellence in Winemaking" from the Terran Winemakers Association for the 2305 vintage of their Bordeaux. The certificate mentions the appellation. The of describes the Picard home thus: :"The house sits adjacent to a small vineyard. The house itself is made of stone and wood, and there is a noticeable lack of 24th-century design or devices in the building and its surroundings. There is an aged historical plaque on the side of the house. The setting is rural, and looks much like a farmhouse in the French countryside would have looked in the 19th century." The filming location used for the Picard family home in was a private home in Encino, California, while the vineyard scenes were shot in a dryland near Lancaster. The dining room and living room of the Picard home were filmed in studio. The vineyard scenes in were filmed at Callaway Vineyard & Winery. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, "New Life and New Civilizations", TNG Season 4 DVD special feature) In , the Château Picard scenes were shot at Sunstone Winery in Santa Ynez, California. Director Hanelle M. Culpepper wanted to shoot on location in France, but the producers vetoed that idea. . External link Category:Earth establishments Category:Deleted and unused material in background